A tooth implant is a fixture which is placed in or on the jawbone for restoring a missing tooth.
A tooth implant is usually called an artificial tooth or third tooth which is placed in the gums and the gum bone.
Implantation is a dental treatment technique designed to recover the function of a natural tooth by placing a biocompatible implant body into the jaw bone the volume of which has been increased by applying an additional operation, such as bone graft, distraction osteogenesis, or the like, to the jaw bone where a tooth is defective or extracted.
After osseointegration, i.e., the morphological, physiological, and direct coupling between the jawbone, in which a normal function is maintained, and the surface of the body of the placed implant, has been achieved, the bone is subjected to the process of revising the jaw bone around the implant.
Such implants are generally used in the form of screw-shaped bone implants, and the upper structures (abutment) of the implants are fastened by screws.
As described above, in the conventional method of perform fastening by means of a screw fastening method, there are cases where a screw is loosened or cut.
Furthermore, an aesthetic effect and durability are degraded because a hole must be formed in a tooth in order to fasten the tooth to an implant, and a tooth (a crown, or metal) must be destructed when a problem occurs after the placement of an implant.
The conventional method of performing fastening by means of a screw fastening method is problematic in that it causes inconvenience to patients due to additional cost and the time spent for additional treatment and placement, inconvenience is caused in that an adhesive must be applied in an oral cavity during the coupling of a crown and a coupling structure to each other, and inflammation and periodontitis are often caused by a residual adhesive.
In order to solve this problem, the present invention provides a prosthesis in which, via the unique distinguishing structure capable of achieving easy coupling without using a screw fastening method screw fastening method, loosening and fracture do not occur, and an aesthetic effect and durability can be prevented from being degraded because it is not necessary to form a hole in a tooth.
Furthermore, there has been developed a detachable implant-coupling prosthesis which can be easily separated without destructing a tooth when a problem occurs after the placement of an implant, thereby removing the inconvenience of patients.